Complicated LoveTriangle
by Littleanime1212
Summary: Two love filled boys, one oblivious prince, and an angel trying to set things right. How will this story end up? RoyXMarth along with IkeXMarth It will get more into detail soon!
1. Prologue

Super Smash High: A Highschool Complex

Hey!! Yeah, so this is my first Super Smash fanfic! I had others before(it were Bleach fanfics), but somehow it actually got deleted! Ah, oh well...This is just the beginning, (and I hope I'm not a bad writer) so please enjoy.

* * *

The fresh September air was now here, and school is now open. Smash High, the place where our story takes place, had students rushing in, waiting to see their friends once more. The halls were crowded with brawlers, and each student having difficulty finding their lockers (its one hell of a big school).

So, lets begin our story with Pit, the new, cute, blue eyed, brunette haired angel. He happily skipped through the hallway, his white, empty, heaven-made book bag bouncing along with his spiky hair.

"Hm...Locker number B-43 huh? Seems like a easy locker to find! Why do students complain so much about lockers! Okay, now all I have to do is find...room...B...." he began to sputter. Now realizing why students hate 'locker-day' or the first day of school. "Well, room B must be my homeroom so I guess I could go around looking for that...AND I bet its on the first floor 'cause B is one of the first 6 letters of the alphabet!" he nodded, praising himself, also taking the advice Master/Principal Hand (haha) gave him. And the advice was:

-Each floor contains 6 letters of the alphabet, since there are twenty-four letters in the alphabet and four floors then 6 letters is a perfect match! The way the letters are placed out is- Ahhh- you might be a smart boy, figure it out yourself-

That's how it went alright....

After a quick run-through of the first floor, he finally found his homeroom, along with his locker. Everything he needed was all inside. Books, notebooks, textbooks, pencils, pens, highlighters, student ID card, library card, mini- textbooks, and the schedule of the week.

"Wow this is one classy school!" he said in a cute surprised tone. "First twenty minutes homeroom, first period math, second period science, third period P.E. or gym...Oh great..." the now irritated angel said sarcastically starring down at the third period. He looked at the time, _Uwaaah! My twenty minutes of homeroom will be starting soon! _

And with that our angel friend ran inside his 'first class'.

* * *

Yup, that's the prologue for now. No criticism please (if you guys every comment...)!!


	2. Making new friends

I'm back again, and this time Pit's making new friends! The first two chapters are only the prologues! Chapter 3 will be more exciting!! PROMISE!!

* * *

Class B was filled with chatter, many students making new friends, some ,are also chatting with ones they already know. Once Pit came in, it still didn't end, and no one payed any bit of attention to him. Pit himself was somewhat depressed, he plopped himself down to a empty seat next to the window, and began to day dream. Soon enough the teacher came in, he was about in his late forties, he had a beard, along with a connecting mustache to it. The first thing Pit thought when he entered the room was : _That's our homeroom teacher...Looks more like a old man trying to be a spy or some kind of bounty hunter to me..._

"Listen up, because I don't wanna be repeating myself over and over to you idiots. I'm Snake, your homeroom teacher, and let me make this clear, since its your first day I'll be nice. In these remaining 17 minutes you could chat all you want with your friends, but- I'm giving you homework."

Most of the class groaned hearing this, not Pit though. He really didn't care. It was his first day anyway.

"LISTEN UP!" Snake yelled impatiently, "Here's your assignment, you better write it down before you forget 'cause I'm collecting it tomorrow morning! Even though I'm your homeroom teacher I'll be teaching you E.L.A.! The assignment is, to write a page essay about who you are, that is all. Go on and talk ahead maggots..."

Snake turned his back around and started writing some things for the other classes on the board, letting his homeroom chat relentlessly. And still, Pit sat there, embarrassed, and afraid to talk to other students, until...

"Hey! I'm Roy, my hometown is Pharea, who're you?" It was a short redhead that stood in front of Pit, a goofy smile was plastered upon his face, still waiting for a answer.

"Oh...I'm Pit of Skyworld! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, great to meet you too Pit! Hey...Why're here all alone?"

"I'm new so I really don't know anyone... And I really don't get this alinement of classrooms..."

"Ah, well, each person is grouped in a class that's somewhat similar to them! And there ya have it Pitty-boy!"

Pit looked away from Roy, slightly disheartened. "Hey, what's with the mood swing?" "Ah, well...It's just that I'm glad you gave me a nickname Roy-sama, but it sounds like your saying that I'm a 'pity boy'...." Roy, his face flushed and shocked with embarrassment quickly apologized to Pit, who had a quick recovery. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean it right?" A nod was the only reply. Suddenly Roy left Pit. Feeling discouraged that he will never have any friends, that turned around, Roy came back, pulling a bluenette's wrist along with him.

"Sorry to flee off like that Pit, this is my friend, Prince Marth of Altea!"

"Pleased to meet you Pit. I'm as what my friend, Roy, here said."

"Wow, a prince! Amazing!!" Pit's mouth gaped open, staying like that at the same time.

"You must feel somewhat strange, being new here and all." the bluenette prince said, trying to comfort Pit as much as he can. "Yes, Prince Marth-sama, I do. But I just made two new friends so I think I'll be fine. After all, both of you seem like great people." Marth smiled gracefully, and Roy had a light grin on his face. "Don't worry Pit, you'll have one hell of a experience here!" the redhead laughed, trying to end the awkward smiley silence.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! **_

"Ok you maggots, get outta here and move on to your first periods!!" once again Snake yelled carelessly. Once out, the hallways were once again filled with chaos. _Math...Well, I hope it'll be fun as homeroom_! Pit encouraged himself to do his best, making this year the best he can, looking for friends. He checked his watch,_ Oh-no! I'm going to be late for math!! _He began to run, trying not to push and shove others out of the way, being a 'polite' new student. Unfortunately,- THUD!

The next thing Pit noticed was that his tush was on the floor and a pair of navy blue eyes was grimly starring at him. He was frozen, scared to death too. Who was this freaky guy, it was just a accidental bump, then why is he so mad!?

"I-I....erm...Uh-uh....I-I'm s-"

"Next time watch where your going Humpty Dumpty....Or else..." This teen's voice was ice stone cold, so heart-throbbing that it sent chills down Pit's spine.

* * *

And thats the end of this one!! No criticism once again!

Next time: Reveal of grim teen, and more chaos in math class!


	3. I'm good with him now!

Yup, chapter three is up. Enjoy...If anyone is reading this...

* * *

Math was a pain for Pit, literally. On their first day they were assigned already a three paged essay on the Pythagorean theorem. At first Pit didn't mind, but when Mr. King Dedede said that they were to be grouped up with partners, that's where everything went wrong.

"Okay! Here are the groups: Link and Zelda, Redd and Lucas, Fox and Falco, Pit and Ike...." he went on, and they began to group up.

_Ah...So who is this Ike, the name sounds friendly!_

Pit sat there, waiting and waiting until-

"Hey, what the hell are you doing just sitting there Humpty Dumpty, go get your damn textbook so we can finish this crap!" As if on cue the feeling of the same chills that went down his spine once, happened again. He knew this voice, he knew that he will be treated like some dog, and he knew that he DEFFINATELY will NOT be making friends with this so called Ike.

"Ahhh...I-Ike...Y-yes! I'll be getting my te-"

"'Nough talk and more walk kid."

And with that our discomforted angel rushed to get his textbook from his bag, speedily flipping through pages. "Ouch!" Pit stuck his right index finger in his mouth immediately, feeling the taste of blood he made a disgusted face. Ike, seeing his random actions, turned his head and starred down at Pit. "What did you do to yourself now?" he said flatly. "Bhy bub boo baare?!" (Translation if you don't know: Why would you care?!) Ike had a quick shocked look on his face, but then it disappeared in an instant. "It's a free country Humpty Dumpty! I have the right to say whatsoever." putting up a 'cool' face, he leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Finally Pit took out his finger from his mouth and began gawking at it. "I bet my finger will be all sticky when I touch someone. Its covered saliva and bloooooood." stretching out the last word just to add dramatic effect.

"Tch! It's just a dumb little paper cut! That's what you were whining all about!? God, your such a baby..."

"You don't need to give him that attitude Ike. Your really bad with kids aren't you? Still your a kid yourself!! Hahaha!" Link, the Hyrulean (sp?) elf blurted out. He and Zelda were sitting behind Ike, and Pit and were eavesdropping the whole time.

"Hmph..." yup, a grunt was the only thing that came out of Ike.

"That'll shut him up for now! So, your Pit?"

Hearing his name, Pit turned around and looked at the curiously. "Yup! I'm Pit alright. And I'm dying to get a band-aid! Textbooks are so dangerous aren't they? So what are your names?"

"Link, the hot one in this class." the elf gave off a smug smile and pointed to himself. The girl next to him just sighed and rolled her eyes and handed Pit his needed band-aid. "I'm Zelda! Nice to meet you Pit! And trust me, he's not the hotted one here. Link's just conceited all the time."

Zelda gave off a light giggle, hoping Link wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he did though. "Okay, play times over! We have to get back to work. Talk to you later Pit" And with that all three of them gave a nod and Pit turned back around. "Okay! Back to work now....Erm...The....The Pythagorean theorem huh....So it's about....Triangles?" Ike, who was looking at Pit the whole time, just sighed and shook his head. Expecting nothing, Pit realized that Ike had put his own paper next to his. _What?! Ike's already done!!! And...He...Want's me to copy off his...paper...?_

Pit, confused by Ike's sudden attitude, turned his head toward him and gave off a 'uh, what are you doing?' face.

"What? If you don't want it then-" before Ike could even grab back his own paper, Pit snatched it away. Him now confused starred down at Pit.

"I...I...I want it....I mean! I'll use it!! Thank you..." and with that, he began to copy off Ike's paper. Soon math period quickly ended and it was now torture time for Pit. GYM. He began walking back to his locker, putting back all his books from the first two periods, and taking out his gym uniform. He held it in front of himself first. Looking at all it's features. It was a white shirt with the smash insignia on the left side, and blue shorts. Yup... Once he was finished gazing at his beautiful (haha) uniform, he just stuffed it in his bag and closed his locker.

"AH!!" In front of him was Ike, leaning on the other lockers. "Why are you here?!" "This right here is my locker...B-44. You going to gym?" A quick nod was the reply.

"Um...Thank you for earlier...."

"Oh! Yeah, sure. That was nothing."

"I was just wondering Ike...What is the sudden change of attitude?"

Surprised, Ike looked away, feeling rather ashamed from before. "Uh...Well...You know how new kids are always being picked on, on their first day? Yeah, that's why."

"So you act like this 'cause you don't want to get picked on? …....I getcha......"

"You don't seem like a threat to me at all though, so I guessed I'd give you a try..."

"WHAT?!"

"No no no no no!!! Don't take it the wrong way!!! I mean that like...Ermmm...That like, I'd try to be friends with you!!"

"Oh...I get it now! Hahaha!! Thank you Ike-kun! I'd be your friend! That's my goal for this year!! To make a BUNCH of friends and enjoy my time with them!!"

Ike patted Pit's head lightly, and smiled, causing Pit to have a large grin plastered upon his face. "Come on, wheres your third period?" "Sadly it's gym...." Ike looked shocked with that, "Sadly?! You don't like gym?" Pit shook his head at a quick speed. All Ike did was sigh and say, "No need to worry Pit. I'll be here!" Hearing that, our angel's face lit up with joy. "You have gym too!? YES!!" Jumping up and down, he punched his fist in the air.

"Alright then Pit, before anyone gets hurt, lets go to gym."

"Okay!"

* * *

Wow...I'm pretty pleased with this chapter!! Hwuahaha! Get ready for the next chapter!! Where there will be chaos and feelings will be revealed!!

Thank you if anyone is reading this! I gladly appreciate it! I need comments pls?


End file.
